thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke
Duke *'Number': SR 8, originally MSR 1 *'Builder': Boston Lodge *'Built': 1879 *'Gauge:' 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1880 *'Restored': 1982 Duke is a brown narrow gauge engine. Bio Duke was built at Boston Lodge in Minfford, Wales in 1879 before being transported to Sodor for the opening of the Mid Sodor Railway in 1880. In 1947, the line closed and Duke was sheeted and sheltered in Arlesdale Sheds. He was later discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend Teddy Boston and the Reverend W. Awdry in 1969 and taken by road and rail to Crovan's Gate, where he was restored and returned to service in 1983. Persona Duke is one of the oldest and most experienced engines of the Narrow Gauge Railway. He is also the mentor of Peter Sam and Sir Handel, from their older days on the Mid-Sodor Railway, when they were called Stuart and Falcon respectively. Although once lost for many years in an old shed that nature tucked away and forgot, after the Mid-Sodor Railway came to an end, he was found by rescuers, although quite by accident, when one came in through his shed roof. He may have a head teacher attitude and maintain his authority at all times, but can be quick to apply his knowledge and years of experience to help guide and correct any younger engine. He is proud of his name and keen to uphold the respect it merits. He can often be heard to say "That would never suit his Grace!" upon hearing or seeing something that he takes a disapproval to, or pedantically stating how he thinks someone would have adhered to the rules and regulations in his young days. Despite their teasing ways, Sir Handel and Peter Sam in particular have grown to become very fond of Duke and dearly nicknamed him "Granpuff". Livery Duke is painted brown with yellow lining and has two red plaques on either side of his saddletank with his name written in gold. Appearances * Season 1 - The Refreshment Lady's New Tea Shop (cameo), Rheneas' Roller Coaster (cameo), Dashing Duncan, Harold and the Flying Climbers (cameo), The Grand Opening Arrives, and Rusty and the Bridge Repairs (cameo) * Season 2 - Rheneas' Risky Ride (cameo), Trouble on the Line, Hiro and the Coaches, Fred Goes on Strike, Disaster on Sodor (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (does not speak) * Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills, Skarloey to the Rescue (cameo), Duncan's Discovery, and Bertram and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - A Surprise for Bertram, Duke and Smudger's Past Adventures, and Yellow Rheneas * Season 5 - Culdee and the Enthusiasts (cameo), Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), and Return of the Spotless Record He is likely to appear in the eighth season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Ghost Engine of Sodor (does not speak) * The Curse of the Kipper Trivia * Duke's current grace is Sir Robert Norramby. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway